In Yon Kingdom
by Ace.x.Luffy.x.Zoro
Summary: An One Piece story based around the middle ages in a peaceful kingdom where knights and civilians form strong friendships. mainly fluff and romantic type stuffs; not rape or le smex . . XD rated T, just in case


Chapter One

In a far off land, in a far off time, there lived a mighty king, and this mighty king took very good care of his vast kingdom's people. The king's handsome and powerful knights guarded all the villages well, and made sure never to hurt an innocent soul. The villagers greatly enjoyed these guardians protection and company, and even took a few of these knights into their household to take care of.

So in a small village called Norlsworth, there were about a dozen, or maybe two dozen royal knights stationed. Some built their own housing, while the others were taken in by kindhearted villagers, like in other villages. So altogether, the population of Norlsworth was 257. Everyone knew everyone. All the children went to the same school, and most adults got along with each other, creating a very peaceful atmoshpere.

Out of the one or two dozen knights stationed in Norlsworth, there was one that went by the name of Sir Roronoa. He was not the type of man to accept help from others, and decided that he, along with a comrade, would construct their own 'home-base' for themselves. After all, it was only right for the two leaders of these knights to have their own housing. Now, several children of the village would come by the two knights each day as they worked on their house. The children would play and talk to them, but Sir Roronoa wasn't too good around young ones, and only managed to scare them. Meanwhile, his comrade, who is called Sir Portgas, would gladly and happily converse, and even play, with these children. Roronoa simply ignored him, and continued building and furnishing their future living space.

But one day, an older boy came along with the other children, bringing with him a wicker basket filled with bread and apples. Sir Portgas took a moment from his building to greet the children and the boy.

"I brought bread and apples for thee and thy partner; you may take them if you wish," the boy offered, holding out the basket. Sir Portgas blinked and looked down at the basket. His stomach decided to break the silence with a low rumble, earning a slight giggle from the boy. The young knight smiled sheepishly and quickly locked arms with the boy, walking towards the semi-finished shelter.

"Shant we share?" Portgas asked with a friendly grin. The black-haired boy's eyes widened a bit from not only the young man's kindness, but also from the sudden physical contact. His mind caught up with what had happened and he then smiled back. He didn't think he was deserving of such fine treatment, but wouldn't deny a snack that was offered.

Sir Roronoa noticed his companion's voice, and momentarily paused from table-building to observe Sir Portgas and the boy. This young male had a rather feminine air about him; he was slim and slightly muscular, but not too much, with fair skin and soft short black hair, his bangs pushed away and off to the side of his face. He wore a tired looking maroon robe, several patches visible, and wore a black cord around his waist. However, Sir Roronoa shoved his observations out of his mind and continued constructing the table. Someone had to the work after all.

So Sir Portgas and the boy sat down against the stone wall of the house, and divided the bread and apples into 2 parts. After Portgas bit and chewed a piece of his apple, he crossed his legs and looked down at that boy's head of soft, black hair.

"May I be so honored as to know your name, young sir?" the knight questioned, leaning his elbow down against his knee. The younger of the two swallowed a small piece of bread, and looked at Portgas with a smile.

"I'm the honored one, being in your company; so simply call me 'boy'." The knight frowned but then quickly regained his grin as he ruffled the other's hair.

"Alright, I shall heed your command, 'Boy'."

* * *

~ + I'm writing this story, along with 2 other stories, as the school year goes on; in the margins of my notebook. And I won't be like updating everyday or anything, I'll just update whenever I feel like it (or have time...ehehe). These stories are just kind of random and really have no structure at all. So, if random works for you, good! XD + ~


End file.
